A Hands on Anatomy Lesson
by skywings1416
Summary: Rapunzel is curious and impatient. Eugene is generous and horny. He makes a great teacher. A series of peeks into the couple's sex life.
1. Chapter 1

A Hands on Anatomy Lesson

"Eugene, can I see you naked?" Eugene's tea cup, which he had been sipping his morning tea from slipped from his fingers and smashed to the floor.

_Ah, fuck yes!_ But that was not an appropriate answer, especially considering they weren't married. Yet. He ducked under the table to pick up the pieces of china, his head reeling. He figured he should ask where the question had come from, even though he really didn't care. Okay, maybe he cared a bit, considering she'd never been curious before. He came up, setting the broken cup aside and clearing his throat.

"Where did this come from all of a sudden?" Eugene tried to sound nonchalant as he asked. He even picked up his glass of milk to make him look disinterested.

"Those lessons I'm having to take for when we're married." Rapunzel hauled a book up from the floor and slammed it on the table. She opened it immediately to – illustrations of a man's erection and a couple having sex. Eugene spat his milk out his mouth and nose. He brought his hand up to keep the liquid from falling on the book. He quickly wiped his face with a napkin.

"Why on earth are they teaching you this?"

"I told you; they said it's for when we're married. I sort of don't understand it though."

_Oh my god, this girl is _too_ cute!_

Eugene felt a little lustful. He was curious to learn just what she knew. He disguised it with as a well spoken bit of advice.

"You shouldn't focus on what you don't understand. What do you get?" He knew he shouldn't, but he really could not resist. If he didn't, he might have to re-teach her everything in two months.

"Well, I get that the penis is supposed to go in the vagina, but why move it in and out? Can men not make up their minds?" Eugene held his nose as blood rushed to his face.

_GODFUCKINGDAMNIT! THIS GIRL!_ Eugene swallowed.

"What else do you understand?"

"Uh… oh, that before the penis goes in, it has to get big first. It's called an erection. It stands straight up, like this." She pointed to the picture in the book. "And the woman has to be wet. She's supposed to secrete something that helps the penis slide in and out. They said it's a natural lubrication." She tossed the last bit aside, like it was too technical.

"Right, right." Eugene crossed his legs as his pants got tight. He silently cursed Rapunzel for being so cute. "Anything else?" Rapunzel scrunched up her face.

"Oh, sex makes babies." Eugene stifled a laugh. That was the last thing he wanted to do; embarrass her. "Which actually really surprised me. My other mother said babies come from plants."

_Of course she told you that._

"And there's nothing else you understand."

"Well," Rapunzel said slowly. She took her napkin, twisting it and not looking up at Eugene. "They keep stressing that only married people have sex, because it's okay. But the more they keep talking about it, the more curious I get. And I don't want to wait two months until we're married.

_You don't want to wait?_ If only Rapunzel knew how hot and bothered she had just made Eugene.

"Well, yeah, socially speaking, it is okay for married people to be with one another in that way. Being married is a symbol of commitment, a promise that the couple makes to one another that they will spend the rest of their lives together. In some cases, two people want to be sure that the other isn't going anywhere, because there are people in the world who just want sex." Flynn Rider was one of them. But Eugene Fitzherbert wasn't. He reached across the table and took Rapunzel's hand. "That's why people have sex when they're married."

"But you're not going anywhere," Rapunzel said, her brow furrowed. "Are you?"

"No. No, I'm not," he reassured her, "but I told you; it's the social norm for people to be married." Rapunzel cocked her head, her expression blank.

"I still want to see you naked. Just you're penis, really."

_Not this again._ Eugene's pants tightened again. He asked himself why he was so horny?

Eugene really wanted to say yes to her, but he knew it was wrong. Besides, if she wanted to see it right now, that would be a problem. His pants were still tight. He half wished he could chase her away and he could take a cold bath, but his other half wished she protested to stay.

"Rapunzel, it's not appropriate."

"So? I don't care. You're going to be my husband. I'm going to see you _eventually_."

Okay, he couldn't argue with that. He sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I will… show you…tonight."

"No, right now."

"Whu, right now?"

"Yeah."

"But, don't you have to rush off to some lesson?"

"Not until this afternoon. We have time."

_Oh, fuck._ Eugene put his head in his hands. This girl was going to be the death of him. Again.

"Lock the doors," he said into his lap. He heard Rapunzel stand up and cross the room to lock the three doors of their private breakfast room. He looked up to see her next to him. He took her hand again.

"You're sure you want this? Don't answer right away. Are you absolutely sure you want to see me. Sure you don't want to wait until our wedding night? Maybe save some mystery?" Rapunzel waited to answer, only to make Eugene think she had thought about it.

"Yes."

"Alright."

He stood up and slowly worked his belt loose. He undid the buttons down his pants and slipped them off, along with his boxers, though the he had to bend over in an awkward manner to keep the fabric from getting caught. He then stood at full height and waited for Rapunzel to do something.

She just stared. She barely even blinked. She stared for so long it seemed, her almost scrutinizing look made Eugene feel highly venerable, especially with his pants down.

"Why are you having an erection," she finally said at length. Eugene almost laughed.

"Because of you! You and your sudden sex talk."

"I did that?" Rapunzel pointed excitedly to his crotch.

"You do it all the time, Blondie. Every time you laugh or smile or even touch me, I want to be with you."

"But you are with me."

"Not like that." Eugene indicated to the illustration of the couple in the book. Rapunzel blushed. She looked back down at Eugene.

"What is sex like?" Eugene didn't know how to answer her.

"Uh… well, it's like… warm feelings making you shiver." Rapunzel didn't understand, but she barely heard him. His penis was more interesting. She saw it throbbing, blood and veins raised beneath the smooth skin. It was so strange looking. A big appendage with a nut like tip. She tilted her head down to glance at his balls. For some reason, she really wanted to squeeze them. All the drawn men genitalia in her book looked ugly and lumpy and were otherwise an unimpressive part of the body at first look, but when used just right, it made humans. But Rapunzel thought that Eugene's penis wasn't ugly; she was so intrigued by it, by Eugene. She found herself wondering if all men's penises were as big as his. Then she wondered if his would even fit inside of her. She was small. Was her vagina small too? Without even thinking, Rapunzel put her hand up and petted him.

Eugene gasped. His legs gave out from underneath him and he leaned against the table for support. Alarmed, Rapunzel knelt beside him.

"Eugene, are you alright?"

"Fine," he said breathlessly, "but let me apologize in advance." Rapunzel didn't have time to ask why. Eugene suddenly grabbed her shoulders. He pushed her to floor and fiercely kissed her. His lips were hard against hers and she felt her heart beat faster.

Eugene had never done this before and she was a bit frightened, but still curious enough to not stop it. She knew she had the power to, but Eugene _had just never done this before!_ She started to moan through the kiss. Eugene growled in his throat. He snuck his hands under her skirts and spread her legs apart. He pressed his exposed groin against hers, rubbing them together in a strong, forceful manner. Rapunzel's voice caught in a mewl. She felt herself moisten. She bit her lip, trying not to smile. This was the beginning stages of sex. Her heart fluttered with giddiness.

"Eugene, do it," she mumbled. "Come inside me."

"No," he said hoarsely.

"But – " He stopped her sentence by putting his mouth on hers again.

It had taken everything in him to say no. He wanted to enter her so fucking badly. But he wanted to wait for when they were man and wife. It would mean more. As fucking silly as it sounded, he knew it would. But he wasn't going to have all the fun and let Rapunzel feel nothing. With his hands still under her skirts he pressed both of his calloused hands against her thighs. He rubbed them roughly against her smooth skin. Rapunzel seized, sighing deeply. Why did that feel _so_ good? She put her hands on his shoulders, wishing he wasn't wearing his thick leather vest. She wanted to feel his movements.

Eugene had toyed with Rapunzel long enough. He had to give her a finale. Moving his hands back up her thighs, he pressed his thumbs into her. He rubbed them vigorously, pressing further in, stretching her panties.

Rapunzel whined for him to go harder, her knuckles white on his shoulders. He answered. He ground his crotch into hers again, being too greedy with her. Her panties suddenly became soaked and Eugene grinned wolfishly at her.

"Aren't you naughty," he rumbled deep in his throat. Rapunzel didn't know what he meant, but she was breathless. Her head was fuzzy and she was sure her heart was going to explode from her chest.

"That's enough," Eugene said. Rapunzel's eyes snapped open. No, it wasn't enough. But Eugene didn't go any further. He let his hands slide slowly down her legs, letting his touch send shivers down her spin. He leaned against the chair, his knees propped up to his chest. Rapunzel stayed lying on the floor. She let her breathing become even again. She heard Eugene grunting and looked down her body at him.

He was gripping himself, pulling hard. Rapunzel watched him, fascinated. He gave one last, giant grunt, then fell to the floor, his face smashed against it like the first day they met. Rapunzel crawled on her stomach to him and rested her chin on her hands.

"What was that that you were doing?"

"Masturbating," he panted. "I wasn't done, but I couldn't let myself go further with you."

"Oh. Was it enjoyable?"

"It gets the job done." Rapunzel nodded her head. She stroked Eugene's head.

"Is that what sex feels like?"

"No, it feels better than that."

"What could feel better than _that_?" He raised his head and grinned at her.

"Just wait, Blondie. After our wedding night, we'll both be lucky if we can stand up the next morning."

"Does it hurt?"

"What?"

"The penis, going in and out? Does it hurt? I mean, you're so big and I'm so small. It won't possibly be able to fit without force." Eugene was silent for a second. Rapunzel thought he was catching his breath.

"It might hurt at first. But it will definitely feel better later if it does. And don't worry, it will fit."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Eugene, why do you move it in and out?" He laughed. "What?" She popped up to look at him.

"I'm not going to tell you. You've gotten a sneak peak, but you're not getting anything else out of me."

"I can't even seduce it out of you?"

"You don't know what seduce means."

"Maybe I do, but you'll never know."

"Please, you don't know how to smolder." Rapunzel imitated his face at him, sticking her lips out to far and squinting her eyes too much. Eugene roared with laughter. He rolled onto his back and sighed. His breathing was still uneven.

Once again, Rapunzel looked down at him. She knit her brows together. His penis didn't look the same. It was smaller (still big, she decided) but it looked lifeless now.

"What happened to your penis? It's not big anymore."

"Blondie, a man can't have an erection all the time, unless he was really horny, but it would start to hurt after awhile."

"It would?" Eugene rolled his eyes at her. She needed better sexual education classes.

"Eugene," he heard her say. He sat up and looked at her. She was staring at a white stain on her dress. "What is that?"

"That," he said, not sure of an answer she'd understand, "is from me. It's for impregnating women. When a man is pushed over the edge sexually, he releases this into the vagina and a woman could become pregnant form it."

"Oh, it's sperm."

"Uh…yes, it's sperm."

_Okay, at least she knows that._

Eugene stood up, taking his pants with him. He looked down at them and cursed; his pants had his ejaculation all over them. "Rapunzel, I think we need to change clothes before we go –" as Eugene was talking, he watched as Rapunzel ran her finger through the semen, watched as she raised it her mouth. "Rapunzel!" He put his hand up to stop her, his pants falling down. "No!" Too late. Rapunzel licked her finger, looking wide eyed at Eugene.

"What?" He felt blood rush to his face again.

"Never mind," he groaned. Someday this girl was going to give him a heart attack with her innocence.

"Hm, it tastes like-"

"Don't say it, I'd rather not know." He retrieved his pants from the floor. "I'm going to take a bath. You should too and don't let the maids see your dress unless you clean the stain out." He knelt in front of her. "I don't want anyone to know about this." She nodded her head.

"Can I join you?"

"What, in the bath? Only if it's a cold bath."


	2. Chapter 2

A Hands on Anatomy Lesson Part 2

Eugene closed the door, pleased to find their new bedroom lit and free of servants. He locked the door and watched his bride; she was still dancing. Her cathedral train had been unpinned and her bare feet showed as her dress swirled around her. She sang to herself, wine making her a little off key.

"Ah, that was so magical, Eugene," she giggled.

"Yeah, except for the part that Max and Pascal sort of destroyed the reception."

"But it was so funny! I mean all that food everywhere and the birds flying around. I mean, how often does a reception get ruined by the ring bearers?"

"Probably more than we think." Rapunzel returned to spinning. Her cheeks were flushed red, her smile sillier than ever. Eugene chuckled and walked over to his bride, gently taking her out of dance.

"You're drunk aren't you?"

"Jus-lil-bi."

"Mm-hm. You know, being intoxicated makes you not eligible to give proper consent for what you're planning will happen."

"Who cares about proper consent," she slurred, throwing her arms up. "You're my husband; come at me!" Rapunzel slapped a sloppy kiss on Eugene's lips. She rubbed herself against him, like he had done a few months earlier, in a more aggressive fashion. Eugene felt his already constricting pants get tighter. He needed to fix Rapunzel before they went any further, no matter how fucking adorable she was drunk. He pulled her away. Her eyes were closed and her lips were looking for his. She opened them slowly, like she was looking at the sun.

"Blondie, take off your dress."

"Ooh, we're starting already? Yessir, mister husband, sir."

_Good God, this girl._ Even though he didn't want her to be drunk on their first night, he filed it into his head to have drinks one night soon.

Rapunzel fingered at the back of her dress, hoping up and down as if that would undo the lacing. She made frustrated little noises.

"Eugene," she whined, "it won't come off." He shook his head. He tugged at the lacing, being careful not to pull too hard, for fear of pulling Rapunzel down, she was so tipsy. He pulled the string from the grommets and let it fall to the ground. He then slid the bodice over her shoulders, planting a warm, affectionate kiss on her neck. She giggled.

"Your beard tickles."

Rapunzel stepped out of her dress, leaving it in a crumpled mess of silk, lace and pettie coats. Feeling sorry for the seamstresses who had made it, Eugene picked the gown up and delicately placed it on a chair. He then looked at Rapunzel.

She swayed from side from side, a 'smolder' attempt on her face. He couldn't see her hips move under her shift, which only strengthened the anxiousness he was feeling. She was so tiny.

"I'm ready," she sang. Eugene cocked an eye-brow at her.

"Okay, but first how about we go into the bathroom."

"Oh, I heard one of the maids say it was more fun in the tub!" As Rapunzel grabbed Eugene's hand, he wondered which maid told her that.

In the porcelain lined washroom, Eugene sat Rapunzel on the edge of the bath. She looked at him expectantly. He filled a bowl of water from the sink.

"Okay, Blondie, you're probably going to get mad, but you'll thank me later." Eugene dumped the ice cold contents of the bowl over Rapunzel's head. She sputtered, shock sprawled across her face. She pushed her hair from her eyes.

"Eugene! What was that?"

"I just made you sober. Here, keep your eyes on my finger." He pointed his index finger at her face and slowly brought it between her eyes. She followed it, crossing her eyes as it almost touched her bridge. "Yep, you're sober enough." Eugene picked up a towel and rubbed her head. Underneath, she asked:

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"When I was still Flynn Rider. One of my partners was an incurable drunk. But trust me, for we're about to do, you're going to want a clear head." Rapunzel's heart quickened.

Two months earlier, she had brought up the topic of sex to Eugene. Her classes had made her too curious. Him, being generous, showed her his penis, a well built penis, she might add. She'd even been lucky enough to see it erected, because she had made him horny. In that conversation, Eugene had given her a sneak peak of their wedding night and here they were all her curiosity and desire about to be quelled.

Eugene removed the towel.

"There. All dry." He extended a hand. "Shall we go to bed?"

"Uh, I have to pee first." Rapunzel crossed her legs.

"Well no wonder, you drank almost all the wine."

"No, I didn't!" Eugene laughed as he left the bathroom and closed the door.

"You mind if I start to undress or do you want to do it?" he called from the other side of the door.

"Leave your pants on." Because that was where the most interesting part of Eugene was. She heard him laugh on the other side.

Rapunzel did go to the bathroom, but after she washed her hands, she took a clear crystal bottle of perfume from the counter. Lily. She pulled the dipper out and dabbed her neck and chest. She looked in the mirror and made the 'smolder' face at her reflection. It was terrible. Rapunzel frowned. She leaned over, resting a hand on her knee and blew a kiss. That just made her feel weird. She mussed up her hair and gave a little roar, clawing at the air. She didn't even know how to react to that. What was she supposed to do to entice Eugene? Yes, he had told her before that her just being her was enough for him, but she was afraid that would get old. She sighed and rested her head against the cool marble of the counter. She heard a knock at the door.

"You didn't drink that much wine, Blondie. Are you okay in there?"

"Y-yes, fine. I'm just freshening up." Rapunzel gave one last look at herself in the mirror and flattened her hair back down. She straightened her shift and opened the door.

Eugene was standing there, shirtless and smoldering, leaning against the door frame, his head resting on a propped up arm, his other arm cocked at an angle with his hand at his hip.

"Hello," he purred. He gingerly leaned down and gently pressed his mouth to Rapunzel's. She did the same back, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around his neck. His arms made their way around her middle, lifting her up. He swung her legs as he walked the two of them to the bed, their lips never parting. He laid her down, moving his arms from her waist. One of his hands settled on her hips, the other rested on the mattress right by her head.

Eugene suddenly stopped kissing her. He sat up, pulling her with him. He looked her squarely in the eye.

"Rapunzel, we're married now."

"Yes," she whispered tenderly, as if it had been an unreachable dream.

"And you know what that means."

"We can finally have sex," she said, barely able to contain her excitement. "And I get to learn why the penis is moved in and out." Eugene's face went red.

"Yes," he smiled back, "but I want you to know, that you have complete control of the situation." She tilted her head at him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, remember when you asked me if it was going to hurt, and I said it might a little at first." She nodded her head. "Well, if it continues to hurt, I want you to say so. No, I mean it, Rapunzel. If you feel any pain after the first bout, you tell me to stop and I will, because it's not supposed to hurt, especially if the two people love each other." Rapunzel nodded her head slowly, a little alarmed by Eugene's seriousness. "Now, do you have any questions?" Rapunzel raised her eyebrows at him, unsure if she should mention all of them.

"Will I be pregnant tomorrow?"

"Uh… I don't know. That's not an exact science, Blondie."

"How soon will your erection start?"

"As soon as I look at you," he teased. Rapunzel decided he was already horny.

"You said sex is like a warm shiver. How warm?"

"Almost boiling if it's done right."

"How will I know I'm wet enough for the penis to go inside." Eugene's face flushed again.

"I'll know," he said, barely able to contain his laughter.

"Alright then, one last question. Actually, I have two more. Are you absolutely sure you'll fit inside me?" Eugene's face softened as he cupped Rapunzel's face.

"You don't have anything to worry about," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. If anything, he was the one who had something to worry about. His heart beat with the fear that he really was going to hurt her. Eugene Fitzherbert had never made love before. Flynn Rider had had sex plenty of times, but the jerk hadn't taught Eugene how to be gentle.

"Okay, then, my last question is; how do we get started?"

"Like this." Eugene pushed lightly at Rapunzel, making her lie back down on the bed. He kissed her lips, easing his hand up the length of her body under her shift, cupping her breasts. Rapunzel moaned, but it caught mid sound. She'd never made that noise before. She rested her hands on his arms, gripping them. She was careful to not dig her nails in, but the more he kissed her, the harder she found it to control her movements.

Eugene suddenly pulled at Rapunzel's shift. He tugged at it, bringing her up as he yanked it over her head. Her arms got tangled and he stopped to take it off more gently, apologizing. He brushed his big, rough hands over her bare back. Rapunzel shivered in his arms. She ran her fingers through his hair.

She really had no idea what to do. All the textbooks made it sound like the woman should just lie still in the bed, but Eugene wasn't telling her she was doing it wrong.

He came up for air.

"You better undo my pants," he mumbled in a breath.

Now Rapunzel really had no idea what to do. She put her hands shakily on his hips, sliding them down to his belt. Eugene realized she was nervous and squeezed her shoulders, telling her it was okay.

Rapunzel fumbled with the belt, pulling it too tight to undo the buckle. She kept fumbling with the buttons; her fingers were trembling so much. Her heart raced faster every time she brushed against Eugene. When his pants were finally undone, she let her arms fall beside her. Eugene paused, looking at her.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't know what to do now." Eugene leaned into her ear.

"Just touch me." She clumsily put a hand on his crotch. "Not there, okay, yes, but, anywhere." She squinted up at him, apologizing. He said nothing, but took one of her hands and brought it to his face. He left it to rest on his neck, returning his hand to her waist. He scooted her up on to the bed, setting her against the pillows. He tugged at his pants, but left them partially on. He came down on her, a new fierceness in him. He brought his lips across her body, leaving warm spots of affection. Rapunzel inhaled deeply, taking in too much of his scent: leather, cedar and a hint of wine.

Eugene returned to kissing Rapunzel: her mouth, her neck, her chest. All down her body, he trailed affection, his hands barely touching her skin, sending little thrills through her nerves. She felt her blood pulsing everywhere and a new sensation coursed through her. It was instinctual, like she always knew what it was: desire. She dampened, the wave hitting her with each movement Eugene made. She relaxed, sighing out whatever fears she had.

Rapunzel tried to touch Eugene in the same way. Her fingertips glided lightly up and down his arms, then across his back. He came lower on Rapunzel, burying his face in the curve of her neck. Rapunzel turned into him, her embrace on him tightening.

He suddenly broke free, his hands flying to completely remove his trousers, his underpants going with. Rapunzel looked, no, stared at him, biting her lip, trying to hide her enticement.

Eugene pounced on her again, attacking her panties, lifting up half her body to remove them. He dropped them to the floor. He stroked her legs, gently pulling him to her. He leaned down to her again, keeping her between his legs. He returned to the crook of her neck, moving his hands everywhere.

With Eugene on top of her, Rapunzel couldn't see his penis, which was what she found so interesting about sex. She tried to look around him, but only saw his butt (which was not a bad view). She then wiggled her head down; careful to not disrupt Eugene, but when he felt her squirm, he paused.

"Blondie? Are you alright." A bit of concern tinted his voice. Rapunzel glanced wide eyed and innocent up at him.

"I just want to see your penis."

"You've already seen it," he chuckled, relieved she wasn't uncomfortable.

"I want to see it again."

"You're greedy, you know that?" Rapunzel pushed up on Eugene, raising her head to glace over the curves of her own body.

It was just as big as before, throbbing in the same manner. Mesmerized by it, Rapunzel extended her hand to it, her fingers just grazing the tip. Eugene didn't gasp this time, but his head dropped. Rapunzel felt him tremble, but it was an excited tremble. She did it again, smiling to herself as he grew just a bit more. Feeling adventurous, Rapunzel reached farther back. Eugene wasn't watching her. She wrapped a hand around his balls and gave a bit too tight of a squeeze, like they were a stuffed animal.

Eugene yelped, his voice cracking. He pulled her hand away, clicking his tongue at her.

"Enough of that. You're going to make me cum and then we'll be done before we start." He lowered his mouth to hers again, muffling her protests. She wasn't done playing with him.

Eugene was going to get back at Rapunzel.

His lips still to hers, he gently spread her legs. Rapunzel mewled expectantly, but now it was Eugene's turn to tease.

He glided one hand slowly along her leg, meandering back and forth between the outside and inside. His rough palms scratched her skin, which made her craving thirst. His fingers played dangerously close to her, driving Rapunzel crazy. Her grip tightened on his arms. Her nails dug in a bit. That was enough teasing. Eugene slowly glided a finger in, to test the water.

She could be a little wetter.

Rapunzel squeaked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. She whimpered when Eugene bent his finger to the side. He slowly pulled his finger in and out, never quite leaving. Rapunzel put a hand to her mouth, biting the back of it as Eugene played a bit more. He glanced down at his work, frowning a bit. This usually worked with other girls. But Rapunzel was not just any other girl; she was his girl. He cocked an eyebrow as he thought of one more idea. Still keeping a finger in, he gently slid his middle finger in too. Rapunzel squeaked so loudly. Her whole body trembled and Eugene was afraid he'd hurt her, but she moaned out his name.

_Well, that worked a bit._ Eugene had one more trick up his sleeve. He placed his thumb right above the opening of her vagina and massaged the area. Rapunzel's whole body tensed, her eyes wide. Her chest began to rise and fall more noticeably the more Eugene rubbed her clitoris.

Eugene smiled. She was ready. He put a hand against her cheek. She looked up at him, smiling. This is what she was waiting for.

While he heard her heart pound harder, Eugene's own heart beat with fear. He really was terrified he was going to hurt her. He loved her, but he was so afraid he wouldn't be able to control himself. She was so small compared to him. He could just never get that out of his head. From the day of their engagement, he'd been looking forward to this day, but also dreading it. He knew, though, the moment couldn't be stopped know.

Rapunzel ran her own hand down his face and gradually his anxiety melted away. He leaned back down and kissed her, spreading her legs again for himself. Rapunzel bent them up and Eugene wrapped his arms around them. He brought his hips forward, and, awkwardly, found he couldn't quite penetrate.

Rapunzel whined. It had hurt a bit.

Eugene tried again, this time, positing his whole body over Rapunzel, thinking he might need more leverage. He moved into her again, and this time he went in.

Razunzel's voice caught in the back of her throat, a strangled cry. She bit her tongue, not wanting Eugene to know that it had hurt, and more than a little. Eugene saw her face; her eyes squeezed tight, tears on her lashes.

"Rapunzel," he said, worried, "are you alright?" She nodded her head, eyes still shut. He stooped to her ear. "I'll make it better," he whispered, before he kissed her. He moved his hips back slowly. Rapunzel's eyes shot open. She moaned into his mouth, her nails racking down his chest, until he was almost gone. He then moved in again, not as slowly. It still hurt a bit, but not as bad as the initial movement. He moved out again, finding it more pleasurable than the first time. She looked at him, amazed that he knew what to do.

_So that's why men move it in and out_, she thought.

Eugene looked down at his wife, wanting to know if she was okay. She looked up at him through her eyelashes

"Keep going," she said quietly.

"You sure?" She nodded.

"I want you," she said on a breath. Eugene moved into Rapunzel again. Rapunzel tingled at the base of her spine. She wanted more.

Eugene was keeping his movements even, all the while kissing Rapunzel. He held her and caressed her, sending tremors all through her body. Rapunzel had never been touched like that. Her senses were heightened. She felt Eugene everywhere. His hands danced all over her body. She felt like lightning was crashing down on her as waves of desire washed over her.

She made noises she didn't know she could. She called Eugene's name in ways she never thought possible. He said her name deeper and more beastly. He growled and grunted, but Rapunzel found it beautiful. She found herself just staring at him as he moved, memorizing his faces.

She put her legs around him and his movements deepened. He moved his head down her chest, kissing her right over her heart. He rubbed his face back up her chest. The trace of his beard sent crackles through her veins. Blood rushed to her head and all the way down. Rapunzel was sure she had just become even more sensitive to Eugene's movements. She needed more.

Eugene suddenly quickened. He was still gentle and smooth, but his hips moved with a tighter movement. Rapunzel barely heard her voice rise because of the pounding of blood in her ears. His breath was ragged. He said her name so lowly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a sitting position. He still moved his hips into hers. His pelvis twisted and Rapunzel was pushed over the edge. She became limp in his arms; he had to hold her up. She nearly collapsed on him. Eugene put her back down on the bed, still rocking himself between her legs. Rapunzel became washed again. She felt spasms in her stomach. The sensation was going to kill her, she was sure. She could barely take the ecstasy.

Eugene said Rapunzel's name one last time and she felt a slack from him. Heat erupted inside of her. She felt him leave and she almost wanted to cry. Eugene sat up and fell back onto the bed, his chest tugging at the air for breath. Rapunzel sat up too. Her hand went between her legs. Something was falling out.

"Eugene!" He looked up quickly, startled by her alarmed voice. "I'm leaking." Eugene's face relaxed.

"That's just me inside of you."

"Oh, it's sperm again?" Eugene squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep from laughing.

"Yes, it's sperm." Rapunzel looked down at the sticky puddle that had formed underneath her. "You had better not eat that again," Eugene warned her.

"I wasn't going to." Rapunzel crawled beside Eugene. She looked down at him. He looked at her. "You're so sweaty."

"So are you," he said, bringing his up to her face. She rubbed her face in his rough palm. "How do you feel," he asked her.

"I don't know. I feel like…I've seen the stars and have felt them inside me."

"Boy, that's a good review."

"Can I have an encore?"

"You are such an effort," he laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I'm the luckiest son of a bitch in the whole world." Eugene brought Rapunzel's mouth to his. He pulled her down beside him and rolled on top of her. "We've had a long day," he told her. "And this was your first time. There's no need to push yourself." Rapunzel looked disappointed. "Hey, don't look like that. We have the rest of our lives to be together. And if you ever want me, I'll always be there." He kissed her lovingly. He sat up, picking her up in his arms. He tossed her into the pillows and pulled the sheets down. "Besides, you and I have to set out early tomorrow for our honeymoon."

"Alright," mumbled Rapunzel. She nestled into Eugene's chest and he pulled the blankets back up and tucked them under Rapunzel. He draped his arms over her.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you, too." Rapunzel closed her eyes and focused on herself for a second, replaying the movements and the sounds. She suddenly realized something odd. "I feel funny right there," Rapunzel said, more to herself than to Eugene. She felt like she was missing something there.

"I've heard that happens," Eugene mumbled to her, wrapping his arms tighter. Rapunzel noticed Eugene's sudden 'clinginess.' She didn't want to say anything, for fear he'd let her go. For some reason, she had this unyielding desire to be held and touched. The feel of Eugene's hot body against hers was comforting. She felt like a greedy child, wishing she and Eugene could stay like this forever. She twisted a leg with his, wanting to be one with him again. He returned the gesture.

Rapunzel sighed. Sex was great. It did feel like a warm shiver. But she hadn't forgotten what the purpose of sex was. She put a hand over her stomach.

"Eugene, do you think I just became pregnant."

"I have no idea," he said, partially asleep."

"Eugene, do you want kids?" He opened his eyes. Rapunzel was looking at him in all seriousness.

"Of course I want kids. Are if you pregnant, I'll be so happy." He kissed her again and settled back into the pillows.

"Eugene?"

"Rapunzel, I love you, but please, go to sleep."

"Okay." Rapunzel put a hand over her tummy again. She wanted kids too, but she really hoped she wasn't pregnant, at least not yet. She wanted to experience sex more. Call her greedy, but Rapunzel wanted all of Eugene's attention all to herself for awhile, maybe even longer than awhile.

Rapunzel closed her eyes and soon fell asleep, a smile on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

A Hands on Anatomy Lesson Part 3

Rapunzel rubbed herself, trying to keep her excitement down. All she was doing was reading a book. A highly erotic book, but still, just a book.

Rapunzel had found the book in the library. It was sort of hidden in the human anatomy section, stuck behind a row of books, like it had just slipped back there. When she found it, she was intrigued by the title. It was just one word: Positions. She had opened it right then and there, then snapped it shut, her face a little red.

_It was a book on sex positions._

She had snuck it out of the library and was flipping through it in hers and Eugene's bedroom, making sure Pascal was nowhere to be seen. There were so many pictures of men and woman tangled up in each other. By each illustration was a description of how to do the position and what sort of pleasure was reached by it. Something that kept popping up was the word 'penetration.' Deep penetration. Shallow penetration. Rapunzel wondered what that was exactly and what the difference was.

She was also learning interesting things about what to do and what not do during sex. For example, if a woman sneezes during sex, her vagina closes and she causes the man to ejaculate too soon. However, it was fine if the woman squeezed her vagina tight. Rapunzel wondered why one was better than the other. Both squeezed. It actually said that to squeeze the man's penis, the woman just needs to tighten her anus. Another thing the book said that if the man was turning his partner around, the penis must not slip out, otherwise the sexual desire of the woman goes down. Rapunzel considered the possibility that that was why Eugene never tried to move her too much.

Rapunzel just kept looking at the pictures, re-reading the descriptions, trying to memorize everything.

Some of the positions seemed really interesting. There was one where the man stood, holding the woman, her arms and legs wrapped around him. Some said that the woman took the lead. One such one showed the man lying on his back while the woman sat on top of him. Rapunzel wondered if she could try that with Eugene. But that one wouldn't have been her first choice. There were too many others that sounded far more tantalizing. One actually looked a little embarrassing, though. The picture showed the woman sitting in the man's lap. He was holding her legs and had them spread very far apart. It just looked plain uncomfortable too.

Rapunzel was flipping the pages for a fifth time when the door opened.

"Rapunzel, are you in here?" It was Eugene. Rapunzel jumped in her arm chair. She shoved the book underneath herself. She turned around, completely innocent.

"Hi, Eugene."

"What were you doing?"

"What makes you think I was doing anything?"

"Because," Eugene said as he sauntered over to Rapunzel, "you only have that face when you were doing something you feel guilty about."

"I never feel guilty about anything." Eugene cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Sure." He suddenly pounced on her, attacking her sides with light fingers. Rapunzel began to giggle immediately.

"Eugene, stop it!"

"I'm not going to stop until you tell me what you were doing. Was it dirty?"

"I'll never tell."

"Then I'll never stop." Eugene continued his attack. Rapunzel twisted every way she could, trying to run from him. She tried to push his fingers away, but her hands were weak from the laughing. Suddenly, there was a clunk on the floor. Husband and wife looked down. The book had fallen to the floor. Eugene read the title.

"What is that?"

"Nothing. Just a text book." Eugene glanced at Rapunzel. He bent down to pick the book up. "Eugene, no!" Rapunzel threw herself off the chair, taking Eugene down with her.

"Rapunzel!" He laughed as she feebly tried to keep him down. He playfully tossed her off and sat up. He grabbed the book. He went to open it. Rapunzel threw her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who," she sang.

"My wife, now leave off." Eugene pulled her hands away. "What is in this book that you don't want me to see?" He opened the book. His smile straightened into a line and his eyebrows came down quizzically. He looked at her. "What is with you a sex books?"

"I'm curious," Rapunzel mumbled quietly. "And actually, I found that by accident."

"And then you accidentally flipped through it?"

"Maybe." Eugene shook his head at her and looked back down at the book. He flipped a few pages. He flipped a few more. Rapunzel watched Eugene's face turn red, amused. "Embarrassed, Eugene?"

"Of course not! I'm more mature than that."

"Of course you are." Eugene looked one last time at the book. He closed it and tossed it aside.

"Well, come on, Blondie. It's dinner time and your parents are asking for you."

"Agh… I don't want to go to dinner."

"No, you're probably horny."

"Eugene!"

"That's okay." He leaned in close and kissed her. "I am too."

"Oh? Will you still be after dinner?"

"I could skip dinner and just have dessert now." Eugene slid a hand over Rapunzel's chest.

"Eugene," she laughed, pushing him away a bit, "didn't you just say we needed to get going?"

"Say you're sick."

"We need to keep up appearances."

"Fuck appearances."

"Eugene!" She gave him a scolding look.

"Alright, you're right." He stood up, bringing her with him. Rapunzel smoothed out her dress and hair. "You look fine." Rapunzel turned to Eugene.

"You don't." His shirt collar was crooked. She straightened it. Her hands lingered around his neck. She looked up at him. "We're doing it tonight, right?"

"You thought we wouldn't?" Eugene took Rapunzel's hands in his and kissed them. "Shall we go to dinner, my princess?"

"I think we shall, my husband."

Husband ans wife left their bedroom and went to dinner.

It was an incredibly boring affair. The reason why Rapunzel's parent had wanted her there was because of a visiting delegate. As he was introduced, Rapunzel glanced at Eugene; he hated dealing with foreign officials.

They sat through dinner, having to listen the king and queen speak with the man, the three occasionally asking the young couple for opinions on things. They flustered out answers (Rapunzel did better than Eugene) and would return to their food. They weren't thinking about the conversation around them; they were thinking about their bed and what they were going to do.

When desert was served, Eugene looked down at it, then across the table at Rapunzel. He cocked an eyebrow, smirking. Rapunzel blushed and brought her napkin up to her face as if she needed to wipe her mouth.

When desert was over, the king suggested drinks. Rapunzel quickly spoke up.

"Um, Father, I think I'll have to excuse myself. Dinner is not settling quite right." Eugene saw what she was doing.

"I'll see her to bed," he said, gingerly taking her. They bowed a goodbye to the king and queen and the delegate and left the dinning hall. They looked at each other and grinned. Home free. The two had to keep themselves from running to their bedroom

Back in their private rooms, Rapunzel picked up the sex positions book again.

"Hey, Eugene, can we try a few of these?"

"A few? I figured you'd want to try them all," Eugene called from inside the bathroom.

"Could we?"

"Good lord, Rapunzel, I would die if we tried all that in one night."

"Just asking." Eugene walked out of the bathroom, his shirt off. He leaned over her shoulder.

"Is there any one in particular you'd like to try?"

"You don't have any you want to do?"

"Hey, I'm just the service man. My job is to make you feel good." Eugene plopped down in the chair across from Rapunzel, putting his feet up on the coffee table. "You pick something." Rapunzel chewed her lip. Did he want her to pick just one position? As she flicked through the pages she saw the word penetration again.

"I want something with deep penetration," she mumbled out loud. Across the way, Eugene rested his chin on his hand. He had no complaints about that. Rapunzel flipped a few more pages. "Hm… this one looks good." Rapunzel got up and showed it to Eugene. It showed the woman on her back, one leg bent to the side, the other bent up in the air, almost wrapping around the man as he thrust into her.

"You want that one?" Rapunzel nodded.

"It says deep penetration and I'm not sure what that means, so…." Eugene could have told her what it meant, but he believed in hands on learning.

"Alright, but it looks like I have to lead. You're sure you don't want a position that lets you lead?"

"All of those look embarrassing, Eugene," Rapunzel said, blushing. She could be so cute sometimes.

"Alright, we'll do it your way." Eugene pulled Rapunzel into his lap, taking the book out of her hands. He threw it someplace. He began kissing her.

"Eugene, what about the bed," Rapunzel said into his mouth. Eugene sighed. She was so traditional. He stood up, tossing Rapunzel over his shoulder. "Oh, Eugene, I look like you hunted me!"

"I did." Rapunzel rolled her eyes at her husband. He always joked more right before they had sex. Well, Rapunzel could joke too. She brought a finger up his spine. His back straightened, his shoulders blades concaving in, and he almost dropped her. "Blondie!" She did it again. He stopped and tried to take her down. She wrapped her arms around his waist. He tugged at her, but she wasn't budging. He gave up and he had his guard down. Rapunzel took the incentive and gave a squeeze to Eugene's cheeks. "Alright, that's it!" Eugene gave a yank at Rapunzel. She hadn't time to hold onto him again and off she came. She flopped down on the bed. Eugene came down on her. "Naughty girls aren't treated nice," he growled as he crawled towards her. Rapunzel put her foot up, stopping Eugene at the face. "Uh, Blondie," he said, dealing with the foot in his face, "is there a problem?"

"No, I just wanted to stop you to give you something."

"And what, pray tell, what is it?" Eugene moved the foot out of his face." Rapunzel got on her knees and leaned over to Eugene. She kissed his cheek.

"That," she smiled.

"Mm, I think I need more of that." Eugene took Rapunzel in his arms again and once more, kissed her.

Rapunzel had already changed out of her dress and corset, so she was only wearing her chemise. Eugene quickly removed it and threw it to the floor. He let Rapunzel do his belt (she always got mad if she didn't) while he still kissed her. He stopped though when Rapunzel tugged at his underpants.

"Got somewhere to be," he asked her.

"I want to get to deep penetration." Why had this girl's way of thinking not killed him yet?

"Rapunzel, we still need to do everything."

"Oh."

"What you don't want it?"

"No, no, no, it's not that, I just thought, do we need to do it every time?"

"Rapunzel, you had a class over this. In your words, the woman needs to be properly lubricated. It hurts if she isn't." Eugene put a hand on Rapunzel's face. "And I would hate myself forever if I ever hurt you."

"Okay," Rapunzel said sheepishly. Eugene couldn't stand seeing her like that.

"You can still take my under ware off, but let me love you." Rapunzel looked up at Eugene through her eyes lashes. He loved it when she did that. His heart would start beating ten times faster and threaten to fly right out of his chest.

"Okay," she said more playfully this time." Rapunzel leaned back down on the bed and Eugene started in again, while she slipped her fingers over his hips.

It actually didn't take long to get Rapunzel worked up. After a few months of married life, Eugene had found her sensual spots. Still, though, he wasn't going to cheat on the foreplay. He nibbled her ear, nipped at her neck. He had found that Rapunzel was especially sensitive around her nipples. He sucked on one and tweaked the other between his fingers. She mewled, her voice actually arching into a lovely sound that only increased Eugene's drive.

He left her breasts. He took one of her legs, lifting it, showering kisses across the soft skin. Rapunzel was particularly responsive when his lips brushed the inside of her thigh. He glanced down at her panties, since he had a view. A wet stain had already formed.

He came back up towards her, returning to her lips. He sat beside her, easing the last of her clothing down her legs. He crossed his torso over hers to nestle his head on the other side of her neck. He pressed a hand to her chest and glided it between her soft breast, over her smooth stomach and through the coarseness of her privates. He twiddled around her entrance, teasing her.

His neck was over her mouth. She was kissing it like he hers, affectionately biting him, urging she wanted more. Eugene got the hint and pressed a finger in. He slipped in so effortlessly. He almost wished she was harder to please.

She was warm and tender on the inside. Eugene knew just how to crook his finger and play her for all the notes he relished to hear. She moaned, her breath hot against his neck. He agitated her, sneakily slipping another finger in and quickening the pace. Her stomach rose is short gasps, her eyes squeezed shut and her cheeks flush.

It didn't long for Eugene to be frenzied either. As he often said, he was very horny. He throbbed with the desire to be inside of her. His heart beat struck all the way to the tip. He gave one last twist with his fingers (and grew even more at her response) and brought himself over her.

He recalled the image in the book. It was what she had wanted. He took one leg and bent it up, the other he bent to the side. Rapunzel was watching him, eagerness and lust on her face. He grinned like a wolf and she grinned back. She could be just as much a wolf as he could. He brushed himself against her. She bit her lip, wishing he'd stop teasing her. He pressed against her, angling himself slowly in. She wanted him to go faster, harder. He got all the way in, dipping his head back to her neck. She bit his ear, hard. He jerked his head up, pulling out slightly. She frowned at him. He knew what it meant. He smiled in apology and did what was desired of him. He brought himself out just enough so he could properly start. He thrust his hips forward, penetrating quick and hard.

It felt like he touched her lungs.

Air was forced from her chest and Eugene moved again. And again. And again. And again. Oh, god, he was ripping right through her! Her voice gave no hint of pain, only pleasure. She wanted deeper. She spread her legs even wider, holding them herself so Eugene would have no obstacles. His hips actually became flush with hers; he'd never come so close before. She felt the heat radiate off his body, felt it seeping through hers and boiling her veins.

Rapunzel wanted to do something for him. She didn't know many techniques and Eugene's most sensitive part was inside her, but she could do something. She tightened her bottom. Eugene's movements became rougher, more pronounced as the friction he created heated up. She released him and did it again. He moaned out her name. He liked it. She did it again.

She was squeezing him so tight. He wasn't big on of constriction, but, her wrapped around him like that. He felt every part of her, her own blood coursing through her was more pronounced. He was enjoying it too much. Pleasure played across his face as he threw his head back, moaning out her name slowly in a ragged breath. He grunted and went even faster, daring her to keep up with his movements.

Star's splayed across her eyes. Eugene was pounding so hard at her base. She tried to measure the motions and move with his rhythm. Shudders ricocheted through her, arching her up. Her body moved by itself, her hips raging for more.

Eugene saw her reaching her climax. He took her legs and looped them round his waist. He slid his hand up her back and brought her to him. His kissed her, but she moved her mouth over his. He had to focus on her and could offer no passion back, except her name.

He lifted her up and down on him. Her breathing was hoarse. She tried to hold on, wanting it to last just a bit longer. She begged for Eugene to hold on too. He continued to move her, not sure if he could wait any longer. Rapunzel whimpered out his name and fell slack in his arms. She washed over him. He bit his lip and gave one last thrust. He released her, his own climax scattering over the sheets. He fell back, Rapunzel landing on top of him.

She giggled through her breathing. What a feeling deep penetration left. It felt like he was still there, pounding against her. She lifted her head and kissed his eyelids. He didn't open them, only swung his arms up to hold her. He rolled them up to the pillows, tangling each other in the sheets. He looked at her.

"You sure you don't want to try and lead next time?"

"Maybe. If a naughty boy will behave himself," she teased

"Oh, Blondie, that's like asking the sun not to shine on a cloudless day." He righted himself up, putting her back on the bed. "But I'm fine if you treat me like a bad boy." He leaned down in her. "Because I am." He attacked her neck, ready for round two. Rapunzel was ready as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**I finally updated this one. Sweetness for you all! So just a little bit of information that might be pertinent at some point; I live in Tornado Alley in the midwest and we're supposed to be having some hellish of storms this spring and we're all on our toes right now. We've already been in two tornado watches in the last 48 hours. So, if I have not updated in awhile, it might one of two reasons; I'm working on something else, or my power is down because something happened. Pray to God it's the first one.**

A Hands on Anatomy Lesson Part 4

Rapunzel scurried down the hall, her bare feet making quiet slapping sounds. She wasn't going to let Eugene catch her. She turned quickly down a hall. She needed a place to hide. She grinned when she saw a door that was ajar. As she ducked between the door and the frame, she heard Eugene's heavy footsteps running after her.

"I know you came down this hall, Rapunzel."

Rapunzel loved playing hide and seek with Eugene.

In the room, which was empty, thankfully, Rapunzel looked for another place to hide. Curtains? No, he'd see her feet. He'd look under the table cloth too. If only she still had her hair; she could hide from the cross beams of the ceiling. Rapunzel noticed a closet door.

Perfect.

Rapunzel opened the door just as she heard the latch click by Eugene turning the handle. She stayed quiet on the other side of the door.

Eugene looked around the empty room.

"Hm, now where could my wife be hiding?" Rapunzel grinned as she heard Eugene walk across the room. "Is she behind the curtains?" She heard the zing of the metal rings holding the curtains onto the rod. "Hm, no." He walked away from the window. "Perhaps she's under the table." There was a pause from Eugene as he looked. "Nope. Well, I guess Rapunzel isn't in here." Again, his feet thudded across the room. The door opened and he left.

Rapunzel giggled to herself. Eugene hadn't found her. That made thirty-two to forty for her. Eugene should have won more times than eight, but Rapunzel knew he let her find him. He didn't make it easy though, but Eugene preferred being found by his wife, than hiding from her.

Rapunzel moved to open the door. It was pitch black in the closet. She kept outstretching her hand, hoping she'd eventually find the handle, but nothing met her fingers.

The door flew open and Eugene pounced on her.

"Gotcha!" He scooped her up in his arms as the two fell backwards. He closed the door behind him and the little space was black again. "I found you," he sang. Rapunzel giggled.

"Yes, you did. How about another round?"

"Oh, Rapunzel. I was thinking we could do something else."

"What?" She felt his hand slide up her torso. "Eugene," she giggled, "it's the middle of the day."

"That means nothing to me." He cupped one of her breasts. She pushed his hand down.

"It should be done in bed."

"There's no rule." He pressed his whole face into her chest.

"Eugene," Rapunzel moaned, trying to protest. "It would be indecent."

"We're in a closet, in a room, in a wing that no one uses in the castle. No one will find us." His voice was right by her ear. Rapunzel dipped her head down at the sound of his hoarse tone. She hadn't even noticed his face leave her bosom.

Eugene pulled the two of them up into a sitting position, her in his lap. She heard his back hit the wall. His hand was idly toying around her shoulder blades. A stray finger tugged at the dress's lacing.

"Eugene," she said, her fighting fire slowly turning to desire, "it's too dark."

"I don't see that as a problem." Her lacing was loosened and he pulled the dress down, slowly, making sure to trace her collar bone with his lips. The cool air of the dark hit her breasts and they reacted immediately by hardening. Eugene rubbed his rough face between her pointed boobs. His thumbs pressed her nipples in and Rapunzel tried to retract at the slight pain it brought.

Her fingers were running thought his hair, her mouth kissing his forehead, since his was now suckling her breasts. Her body temperature was rising and she felt Eugene's rise right between her legs. His hands started to knead her breasts. Rapunzel took an intake of breath at the shock. She was becoming so sensitive to his touch sitting in the dark. Clumsily, Rapunzel felt Eugene's mouth on hers. It took him just a second to properly put his lips to hers and he pressed hard against them. She felt his mouth open and his tongue began to push its way into her mouth. She welcomed it, letting him taste her. And he liked what he tasted, she could tell.

Rapunzel's hand went down to Eugene's belt. She fumbled for the buckle and once she found it, loosened it. She undid the buttons of his fly and felt her heart thrill as she felt his heat. She felt him grin through their kisses.

His hands snaked under her dress. He lifted her up, shifting her so she straddled his front, pulling her legs to go around his hips. Then his hands were playing against her center. He pushed aside her panties and began to caress her. Rapunzel started to melt in his arms. Her hands worked desperately to pull his underpants down. With one hand, Eugene helped her, upsetting her from his lap for just a second. In moments, his throbbing member sprung from his pants. Rapunzel felt the heat radiating from it.

Her hand went to where Eugene's was. She scooted closer to him in his lap, and as best she could, positioned herself over him. Eugene got her idea and put a hand on her hips. With his other, he left his fondling of her to guide him onto her.

Rapunzel felt his tip press against her. She wasn't quite wet enough, but she knew that would soon be solved. She sank onto him, relishing how deeply her hit her and biting back the slight dry pain.

"You okay," he asked in a croak.

"Yes."

Now his other hand was on her hips and he gently began to bounce her up and down in his lap, showing her the motions. Rapunzel got it quickly and started her own movements. She circled her hips, alternating her speed, until Eugene got fed up with that and put his hands on her hips again. Rapunzel bent to his will and let him do what he wanted; she wanted to focus on the feeling.

It was so much different in pitch black. The hair on the back of her neck was standing on end from her heightened senses. She could hear everything; her breathing, Eugene's breathing, both their heart beats. She could even hear the sound of their movement together. And every sound was in sync with the other. The throated grunts of Eugene meshed perfectly with her breathy ahs as their hearts pounded out their escalating ecstasy.

Rapunzel bit her lip. She was starting to feel the tell tale tingles of her release. She didn't want the sensation to end so soon. She had _never_ felt Eugene so fully before. Every push and pull was magnified, rounding off to thick waves of pleasure. She loved to look at his face, but sitting in simple darkness allowed her to focus on the finer creation of their passion. Unfortunately, with her senses so heightened, Rapunzel was reacting too strongly to Eugene. She fought it back, but the tantalizing tingles were creeping down her arms and her legs. They would soon be in her fingers and toes and finally in her middle. She was going to be done sooner than she wished.

"Eu-gene." She wanted to tell him to slow down, to let the feelings last, but he thought she wanted faster. He moved her with more vigor and Rapunzel bowed into him. Her nails trailed down his chest. Even through his vest and shirt, Rapunzel's hands felt burned by his skin. She gripped his arms, tensing her whole body to hold on. She just wanted it to last.

"Rapunzel, I can't." Eugene let himself go and Rapunzel finally allowed her own release. Shivers held her body as she let the feeling seep back into her blood. She settled her head on Eugene's chest. His heart was still in beat with hers. She felt Eugene stroke her head.

"I think this has been the most successful game of hide-and-go-seek I've ever played."

"I think a better phrase is most fun." Her arms wrapped around him, ready for the after sex cuddle. Eugene returned the gesture, but not as tightly.

"Blondie, I would love to just hold you right now, but I'm sure it's late and people are probably missing us."

Rapunzel was almost speechless.

"Eugene, we probably look like a mess right now!" Eugene started to laugh.

"That's what you're worried about?" he asked between chortles. "Our presentableness?"

"Well, you said no one ever comes to this wing," Rapunzel said innocently. Eugene clicked his tongue in thought.

"I did say that, so maybe…" Rapunzel yelped as she felt Eugene's teeth nibble her ear. "We could keep playing hide-and-go-seek."

"Only if it's a new closet," said Rapunzel, standing up. "And I get to seek." She heard the rustle of Eugene's clothes as he stood too.

"Ooh, Blondie, I'm gonna play hard to get."

She smiled, even though he couldn't see it.

"I'm sure you will."

**For some reason, this part seems so fluffy to me...**


End file.
